Typically, digital cameras include a display such that the user may view an image captured by the camera prior to or after the capture of the image. The display is typically built into the camera. However, this may not be practical in some cases, for example in camera systems which are miniaturized and/or which are attached to wearable articles in a manner in which a display may not be viewable when the camera is in use. For some digital camera systems, the display may be provided on a remote electronic device, for example a handheld computing device (e.g., a smart phone) or a wearable electronic device (e.g., a smart watch). These types of camera systems would typically require wireless communication capability and often may result in higher power usage and/or higher processing capability then may be practical or desirable in some instance. Improvements to wearable camera systems may be desirable.